16h37
by Amestri
Summary: Zexion, c'est pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles il s'attendait.


Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts et son univers merveilleux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : K

Pairing : Pointe de Zemyx

A/N : Joyeux anniversaire Rosalie24 ! Parce que oui, outre le fait que cette demoiselle soit ma fille spirituelle, elle mérite largement qu'on lui écrive des Zemyx pour son anniversaire. En espérant que ça te plaise, bonne lecture !

16h37

Zexion, il aime que les choses soient en ordre.

Il aime retrouver ses affaires là où elles ont l'habitude de se trouver, il aime l'ordre et la cohérence, par dessus tout, il aime la logique et la logistique, cette douce logistique qui rythme ses journées.

Il commence par se lever, prend le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur, puis remonte dans sa chambre se préparer, avant de partir exactement 47 minutes après s'être levé pour le Lycée.

Ensuite, il prend le métro, celui 7h41 précisément, puis descend trois arrêts plus loin à 7h52 tapante.

Il a alors tout juste le temps de parcourir les deux rues qui le séparent de l'établissement scolaire et de s'engouffrer dans la grande cour goudronnée entourant le bâtiment au moment où une sonnerie stridente retentit pour indiquer aux élèves qu'il est temps de se rendre en classe.

Puis la journée se passe, s'articule entre des professeurs qui n'ont au final pas grand chose à lui apprendre et des amis qui gesticulent autour de lui, sans qu'il ne prenne jamais vraiment part à la conversation.

Zexion n'est pas dédaigneux ou asocial, il préfère juste écouter les autres parler.

Enfin vient 16h30, la libération, le son de la cloche leur annonçant à tous qu'ils ont survécu à une journée de plus passée entre quatre murs.

Il avance avec les autres au milieu de la cohue générale, repasse par les mêmes deux rues que le matin puis redescend sous terre, réussissant invariablement à monter dans le métro de 16h37.

Oui, Zexion aime que tout se passe comme il l'a prévu, tiquant à la moindre petite désagréable surprise que la vie peut avoir à lui offrir.

Ce pourquoi en ce bel après-midi de mai, Zexion est contrarié. Grandement contrarié.

Parce que la journée a beau s'être déroulée comme il s'y attendait, il a beau être comme à son habitude monté dans le métro de 16h37, un imprévu s'est produit.

Plus précisément, la rame de métro dans laquelle il se trouve présentement s'est immobilisée au milieu d'un tunnel à 16h42 précises, et n'a pas fait mine de vouloir repartir depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà.

Alors les gens commencent à se sentir mal à l'aise, à lancer des regards inquiets tout autour d'eux, ou alors à discuter avec les connaissances qui les accompagnent comme pour se donner contenance.

Zexion, lui, il lève les yeux au ciel.

Il y a bien une voix métallique et sans vie qui vient de leur indiquer qu'un incident sans danger pour eux s'est produit sur la voie et qu'ils vont redémarrer sous peu, non ?

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ce petit manège ridicule ?

Il se pose encore la question quand un son auquel il ne s'attend absolument pas résonne soudainement à ses oreilles :

« Salut ! »

Au début, Zexion il ne relève même pas, persuadé qu'on ne s'adresse pas à lui.

« Ben alors quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Cette fois, il y a une main qui s'est posée sur son épaule, alors Zexion il se retourne, se demandant vaguement ce qu'on lui veut et qui lui veut quoi.

Le grand blond aux yeux bleus avec qui il se retrouve face à face, il ne l'a jamais vu.

Il est sûr qu'autrement, il s'en serait souvenu.

Ça aurait été difficile de faire autrement, entre cette coupe improbable aux cheveux bien plus longs sur le sommet du crâne et fièrement dressés, ces vêtements tous à moitié déchirés ou presque et, surtout, ce sourire lumineux qu'il ne cesse de lui adresser quand bien même cela doit faire environ 30 secondes maintenant que Zexion le fixe sans faire mine de lui répondre.

Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de décourager l'autre.

« C'est drôle, je te vois souvent ici à cette heure-ci, mais je me fais souvent la réflexion que t'es tout seul. Tu vas au Lycée central de la ville toi, nan ? Mon meilleur pote y est aussi, un grand rouquin avec des tatouages bizarres sur les deux joues. Il est pas méchant, juste un peu bizarre. Il aime beaucoup les glaces à l'eau de mer aussi, un peu comme moi en fait. Ou comme toute personne un minimum censée sur cette planète. Enfin. Oh mais au fait, je m'appelle Demyx ! Et toi ?

—… »

Zexion il le fixe toujours sans rien dire, mais il lui a fallu environ une ou deux secondes seulement pour comprendre que l'autre est au moins aussi nerveux que la plupart des personnes les entourant et qu'il gère le stress du mieux qu'il le peut, en l'occurrence en venant faire la conversation à la seule personne d'à peu près son âge présente dans la rame.

La vie a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour.

« Zexion. »

Zexion, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il a répondu. Sans doute qu'il espère que l'autre lui fichera plus vite la paix.

Il aime écouter les autres parler, mais il n'aime pas que les autres envahissent au pied levé son espace personnel.

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Zexion ! »

Zexion il n'ajoute rien, il espère juste vaguement que l'autre va vite se décourager face à son silence prolongé et son regard fixe.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ? »

L'autre, Demyx, il n'a sans doute pas dû comprendre le message.

Qu'importe, Zexion, il répond tout de même après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Lire. »

Lire, en voilà une bonne réponse : c'est générique, ça n'en dévoile pas trop, ça décourage souvent les clampins qui n'ont pas du tout la tête de lecteurs chevronnés.

« Ah, super ! Quel genre de livres ?!

—…Sciences.

— Ah ah, tu en as de la chance, personnellement j'y ai jamais rien compris à tous ces trucs-là ! Tu as un sujet que tu préfères en particulier ou bien… »

Et la conversation, elle se poursuit, sans que Zexion il ne fasse finalement rien pour l'arrêter.

Il s'est rendu vaguement compte au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'arrête.

Et Demyx il continue à parler, de tout, de rien, de tout surtout.

« Au fait, tu écoutes de la musique ?!

— Un petit peu.

— Alors écoute-moi ça, tu as une tête à aimer le rock, toi ! »

Zexion, il n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouve déjà avec un écouteur fermement placé dans l'oreille gauche, une mélodie rythmée envahissant sans attendre cette dernière.

C'est dur, ça résonne dans sa tête, et pourtant ce n'est pas à ça qu'il fait le plus attention.

Non, ce qui attire vraiment son attention, c'est l'air quasi-extatique de son interlocuteur, en possession du deuxième écouteur et en train de fredonner les paroles chantées à toute vitesse d'une voix bien plus douce que celle qu'ils peuvent entendre.

Alors Zexion il ne dit plus rien, il écoute juste, il écoute jusqu'à ce que la rame se remette finalement en branle et que Demyx s'exclame :

« Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est pas que je commençais à m'inquiéter hein, mais…

— C'est là que je descends. »

En instant, Zexion, il a percé la petite bulle qui les entourait, et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de décourager l'autre plus que ça.

« Ah, pas grave, on se voit demain alors ! À plus tard, Zexion ! »

Et Zexion il descend, cette rencontre tournant et tournant dans sa tête pendant deux bonnes heures encore, avant de laisser place à d'autres pensées plus ou moins importantes.

Le lendemain, Zexion, il vit sa journée comme toutes les autres.

Il prend à nouveau le métro de 16h37, sauf que cette fois-ci, il y a Demyx qui l'attend avec un grand sourire et qui lui tend déjà un écouteur, lui demandant du même coup s'il a passé une bonne journée.

Ensuite, il écoute Demyx fredonner pendant les 11 minutes que le métro prend pour rejoindre son arrêt, et ils se séparent à nouveau, Demyx toujours aussi joyeux que la veille.

Et le lendemain, ils recommencent. Ainsi que le surlendemain, le jour d'après, et même encore celui d'après.

Zexion, il aime que les choses soient en ordre.

Il aime retrouver ses affaires là où elles ont l'habitude de se trouver, il aime l'ordre et la cohérence, par dessus tout, il aime la logique et la logistique, cette douce logistique qui rythme ses journées.

Et, surtout, il commence à se dire qu'il aime le fait que Demyx fasse désormais à part entière partie de cette logistique, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer en tout cas.


End file.
